The Other Side
by Castlelover222
Summary: Basicly it's a fan fiction based on the lyrics to the song The Other Side by Jason Derulo. They are not together yet but they have talked about there problems! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Smiling in the photo booth._

"Castle lets go!" Kate yelled knocking on his bedroom door. "We are going to be late meeting espo and laine"

"I will be out in a minute, need to grab my wallet"

Kate sighs and walks out into his living room, sitting down on the bar stool as he walks out of his room smiling at her.

"Really, I just sat down"

"Well we don't want to be late for our 'double date'"

She groans, while standing up "What did I say about calling it that?"

"Not too?"

"Yes this is not a double date" she gestures between them. "We aren't even dating"

He wiggles his eyebrows "That could aways change"

She groans again. "Castle we are so not having this conversation now" looking down at her watch. "Great now we are going to be late "

"What conversation? All I'm saying is..." he said walking towards the door, with Kate following him.

"Castle!"

"Huh?" He asked opening the door.

"Let's go!" she said pushing him out of the door and into the hallway.

"Where are we going again?" he asks as he presses the elevator button.

"The mall" She answers quickly.

He groans, and she looks at him with a questioning look on her face. "Why do they want to go to the mall?"

The elevator doors open and they walk into it, he presses the lobby button and the elevator starts to move.

"Lanie wants to find a dress for so wedding she has to go to in about a week or so, and she wanted company "

"And you offered"

"Of course I did"

"Then why is espo and I going?"

"Espo wants to spend time with his girlfriend and I didn't want to be the third wheel so I invited you and you said yes"

The elevator arrives at the lobby and the two of them walk out towards the cars.

"So this is going to be a 'shop till we drop' day?"

She laughs as they reach her car and she unlocks it. "Sure, if you want to look at it that way"

"Yeah" he says not so excited.

"You know you could have said no right?"

"And let you be a third wheel? No way!"

"That sweet, but I wouldn't have minded" she said starting her car.

"Yeah, we'll I'm hoping this gives me brownie points"

She laughs as she backs up and starts to drive toward the mall.

"Well does it?" he asks

She glances over at him, not saying anything as she thinks the question over.

"Kate?"

She looks back at the road, "Yes" she simple says, and even though she isn't looking at him she could tell that he was smiling.

"So, where are we meeting the lovely couple?" Castle asks as they step out of the car and start walking towards the entrance of the mall.

Pulling out her phone and looking through her test from Lanie, "Lanie says that she wants to go to JC pennies, Macy's, and Norstoms looking for the dress, and she also said she wants to go to Macy's first so I'm guessing the entrance to Macy's but let me text her and see"

Castle nods and continues to walk along side her not really paying attention to what was going on so when Kate's phone went off, he jumped which made Kate laugh.

"She said yes meet in frount of Macy's also they are running a little late" she said chuckling at him.

"Alright" he said as they arrived at Macy's entrance. "What do we do now?"

She points to a bench, and walks towards it. "Why don't we sit down and talk?"

"Sure" he said following her to the bench and sitting down. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I have no clue" she said sitting leaving a few inches between them.

He nods and looks around a everything around them. There was a Shoe store a little to their left, a Chinese food place to their right, and then Macy's in front of them, with a photo booth in right next to it.

"You hungry?" he asks trying to start a conversation.

"No, I ate before I come and got you"

"Need more shoes?" he said looking over at her, and answers for her. "No" she smiles at him. "How about we go and get our photos taken?"

"What? Why would we do that?"

"Yeah at the photo booth other there" he said pointing at it. "And because we have nothing better to do but wait here" he said shrugging his shoulders. "But if you would rather we could..."

"Sure"

"... Stay here and..." he stops mid- sentence and looks at her. "Did you just say yes?"

"Yes Castle I just said yes" she said standing up and walking towards the booth. Realizing he wasn't following her, she looks over her shoulder and asks. "You coming Castle?"

"Uh... Yeah" he said standing up and jogging to meet up with her.

"But I'm paying for them" she says as they walk.

"But I wa..."

"No butts Castle I'm paying"

"Fine" he said pouting

"Good boy" she patted his check as they came up to the booth. She pulls out her money and puts it in the machine as they both sit down on the seat that was built in it. She relaxes back, and looks over at Castle. "What are we going to do for the pictures"

"Well one we should smile for, another we could do silly" he said shrugging his shoulders. "how many pictures are there going to be?"

"4 I believe"

"Alright, so that 2, why don't we wing the other 2?"

"Sure" She places her hand on top of the button to start the picture taking. "Ready? We have 5 seconds to get ready for each picture" she said glances at him.

He nods as he scoots more towards her, placing a hand over her shoulder. "I'm ready"

She presses the button as the screen has a 5 that appears on the screen counting down to one. They smile, as the picture is taken. The 5 reappears on the screen as Castle says "Silly"

Castle goes cross eyed as he sticks out his tongue, as his hands goes up towards his face acting like he is going to shoot his check. As Kate scrunches up her nose, and makes a frown as he sticks to her tongue out. Both chuckling as the picture is taken.

They laugh and look at each other not knowing what else to do. Castle looks straight into her eyes. Just as the 3 on the machine pops up he places his hand on her check, looking from her lips to her eyes as she does the same for him. The picture takes and starts to count for the last picture. He cautiously leans in, and she does the same. As the 1 pops up on the screen he firmly presses a kiss to her lips.

He tries to pull back, but she wouldn't let him as she scoots forward. Running her tongue along his bottom lip asking for entrance, which he grants. He groans and pulls her closer to him if that is posable.

They both moan, just as Kate's phone chimes telling her that someone texted her. When her phone went off they both jump apart. She avoided his eyes as she looks for her phone. Clearing her throat.

"Uh... They're here" she said scooting out of the photo booth.


	2. Till your eating off my spoon

**Alright so I'm happy to have another update! But I don't think it's my best but eh. So anyway I don't own anything and I love reviews! Thanks for everyone followed this story! **

* * *

_...Till you were eating off my spoon..._

Castle walks into the precinct a little after 8 with two cups of coffee in his hands. He glances around and spots Kate at her desk, with her head down doing her paperwork. He walks silently over to her desk and places her coffee on her desk and sits down without saying a word.

Kate looks up from what she was doing as the coffee was placed on her desk, and gave a smile.

"Hey Castle" she said picking up the cup, and taking a sip.

"Hey" Castle said turning his head and giving her a smile. "Paperwork day?"

"Yeah" she said as she returned to her paperwork.

He nods and puts his elbow on her desk and his head in his hand. "I've been thinking..."

"Oh that's not good"

"Let me finish" he said rolling his eyes at her.

"Alright, finish your sentence" she said as she stopped doing her paperwork and looked at him.

He suddenly grow nervous under her gaze, and let's his arm that was holding up his hand go flat on the desk. His other hand reaching up and rubbing his neck. Avioding her eyes.

"So I've been thinking that maybe, possibly, if you want to because I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to..."

"Castle." he looks at her and she chuckles at how nervous he really is. "Just spit it out"

"Right ok, well I was thinking that maybe we could have dinner sometime?"

"Yeah" she said turning back to her paperwork. A smile forms on his lips "Why did you seem so nervous to ask me that? We go to dinner all the time."

His smile turns into a frown and he remains silent not know what to say. When he doesn't say anything Kate looks up from what she was doing and looked at him.

"Castle?"

"I... Uh didn't mean a normal dinner" he said not looking at her. "I meant...Uh..."

"Date?" she whispered, a little shocked.

"Yeah, I meant that. I wanted to take you on a date"

"Oh"

"Yeah I mean after what happened yesterday, and I know we said we would wait a while before we start dating..."

"Castle" she tried to interrupt.

"... And it's been about a month since we talked things out and I was just thinking..." he rambed on.

"Castle!"

"... But I mean if you don't want to, I can wait a little while before I ask you again and..."

"Rick!" she said finally getting his attention. "Why don't you let me answer?" she said chuckling as his eyes widen in embarassment, and looks down at something on her desk.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a little..."

"Nervous?"

"Yeah" he nods his head.

"You don't have to be nervous it's just me" she said turning her chair to fully face him.

"That why I'm nervous! Its you!" he said as she chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means..." he trys to find the right words. "That I respected you when you told me that we should wait a while before we go out, I don't want ruin what we have"

"Me either" Kate replys in a whisper.

"So yes I'm a little nervous asking you out because you might think its a little to early and say no and..."

"You haven't even let me answer yet, so how would you know?"

"Ok. Katherine Beckett will you go on a date with me tonight?" he asks again.

She looks as if she has to think about it. "Yes" she said quickly as she turns her chair back to its normally spot and looks down at the papers she has to work ok.

"Wait what?" he asks surprised.

"I said yes"

"You said yes?"

"Yes I said yes"

"Really?"

"Do you want me to say no?" she asks as she looks over at him.

"No"

"Good, it's a yes then" she said as she saw his smile widen. "But no where to fancy."

He nods " No fancy" he already had his idea as to where and what they were going to do. He stands up, indicting that he wa leaving.

"Where you going?"

"Need to get ready for our date" he said simply.

"But..."

"No butts, I need to get stuff ready and I'll pick you up at..." he looks down at his watch. "7?"

"Sure" she said smiling.

He starts walking towards the elevator, but remembers something that he forgot to tell her. "Oh" he said turning around. "Wear something comfy"

"Alright" she said a little confused as to what he was planning.

At 6:58he knocks on her door.

"You're two minutes early" she said as she opened the door and walked away, putting on her earrings.

"I'm sorry, want me to leave and come back two minutes late?"

He followed her into her house, and watched as she put on her earrings and grab her purse.

"No" she said chuckling at him. As she finished getting ready. "I should have been ready, I just got caught up doing paperwork. Didn't look at the clock till it was 6"

"Oh"

"Yeah so I rushed home and got ready" she said throwing her purse on her shoulder. "I think I made good time, what do you thing?" she said spinning around in a circle in front of him.

"Beautiful as always" he stated when she stopped spinning.

"Thanks" she said blushing. "But it's just a t-shirt and jeans"

"Yes and a very pretty girl to go along with it" he laughs as she blushs more. "You ready?"

"Yeah" she said Inching forward, he hold out his hand and she takes it. "Where are we going?"

He shakes his head and he leads her out into the hall, and heads towards the elevator.

"Oh come on"

He still shakes his head as he takes her hand and leads her towards the stairs, that say The Roof.

She smiles as she follows him up to the roof of her apartment building. When they reach the roof, and he opens the door she sees what he has planned.

He has a red and white checkered blanket layed on the floor with a basket on top of it. He smiles as she walks forward and goes to sit down.

"So this is your big date"

"Mhm" he said sitting down next to her. "So I figured since you probably ate lunch around 2?" he waits for her to nod and when he gets it, he continues talking. "And I also figured you wouldn't be hungry for a big meal. So I brought ice cream instead of food" he said pulling out a tub of ice cream.

She smiles when she notices its her favorite type. Chocolate chip. "You know me so well Castle"

"Yes, Yes I do"

He goes and looks for the spoons. He finds one, but can't find the other one, that he is sure he packed. "Crap" he said starting to panick.

"What is it Castle?"

"It seems I only have one spoon" he said frowning and handing it to her. "Here you take it"

She looks at him and frowns. "Why can't we share it?"

He looks at her and smiles, "It's ok, I'm fine without"

She nods her head and opens the lid to the ice cream. "So Castle what did you do all day?"

"Nothing really, just wrote a little and planned this, what about you?"

She puts the spoon inside the ice cream and got a spoon ful and puts it on her mouth and moans lightly,

"Just paperwork" she put the spoon back in the tub and gets another spoonful. She looks over at Castle and smiles places the spoon in front of his mouth. He looks at her questioning her and she nods her head telling him it's fine.

He grins and moves his mouth forward taking the ice cream from the spoon.

"Thanks" he said as he shallowed.

"No problem" she said alternating between giving him ice cream and getting some herself.


End file.
